When building and/or renovating structures such as residential homes or commercial buildings, it is desirable to provide aesthetically pleasing walls and ceilings. Such structures require duct work and vents for HVAC systems for providing heat and air conditioning. Typically, vents and venting assemblies are mounted to a ceiling or wall. These vents and venting assemblies are typically connected to ducts ducting which are mounted to joints behind the ceiling or flooring. Typically, the outward facing surface of the vents or venting assemblies extend outward to cover the opening in the wall in which the vents and venting assemblies are mounted. This results in a visible and aesthetically displeasing appearance.
In high end homes and buildings, large sums of money are spent decorating the interior. Visible and aesthetically displeasing vents and vent assembles create problems for interior designers. As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly, an apparatus or means to reduce the visibility of the vents and venting assembles relative to the wall or ceiling surface.